


First Fruits

by Arithanas



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, M/M, Name Calling, Pre Season/Series 01, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written anonymously in reply to this prompt left in <a href="http://borgiaskink.livejournal.com/">The Borgias Kink Meme</a></p><p>Augustino/Micheletto, hot mansex<br/>Literally anything Augustino/Micheletto I DON'T CARE as long as hot mansex is involved.<br/>Bonus points for surprise!Cesare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, OP, I couldn't make it work with surprise!Cesare, so no bonus points for me. Young!AugustinoXMicheletto anyone?

The unprepared observer could miss the two figures reclining against the tombstone; a couple of young men, nude and fused into a hug; they pour their familiarity with each other naked skin, glistening sweat on their muscles made of early and rough labor, two country boys who went to through stages really quickly. One of them was slim, fair colored and smiled sweetly as the words of his companion, broader and darker, were poured into his ear. Quite a strange sight for a cemetery!  
  
"You have a nice cock, big and wide, Micheletto,” Augustino commented, with his fingers wrapped around it. "Someday you'll make your wife very happy"  
  
Micheletto was basking in Augustino's praise of his nice penis, but the last part soured his mood: "I'll never have a wife."  
  
"You should have a wife, and gave your mama some grandchildren to spoil," Augustino took off his hand. "That's the way the world works."  
  
"I won't,"  Micheletto repeated, he felt abandoned. "You can't force me. Even when you made me lay with girls, I didn't like it. I won't have a wife."  
  
"We are too old for this, Micheletto."  
  
That's a well-known fact, they were not going to endure hiding this any longer, now they were ready for marriage, but Micheletto didn't care, his hands took Augustino's rugged hand and intertwined his fingers, there were a lot of things he wanted to say, but words never came to his mouth.  
  
"I won't have a wife, because I like to be skewered." Micheletto turned around inside Augustino's embrace. "I like it so much, that I want to be in the spit now. Do me again!"  
  
"I'm tired and you have had enough for one night..."  
  
"Obviously not," Micheletto insisted, rubbing himself against Augustino's thigh, "since I'm asking for more."  
  
"You can cajole me all you want, and use all your wicked arts, but I'm not going to bugger you again tonight."  
  
"Say, Augustino," Micheletto whispered into his ear, his hand busy with the fuzz between his friend's legs. "Why is always me who's porked?"  
  
"Because you are younger."  
  
"Pfff! Two months!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, that's your place," Augustino closed his eyes while Micheletto started to play with his nipples. "If you want to stick your pole in a hole find a younger bugger... or a woman."  
  
"So, can I try my wicked arts on you but I can't fill your asshole?"  
  
"If that keeps you quiet, yes."  
  
Micheletto chuckled before rearranging his position to kiss Augustino's taut abdomen. If there was something better than Augustino's taste after a good shag, Micheletto was yet to taste it, he nibbled, and licked and sucked his way down; it doesn’t matter how much Augustino protested, at least his body was honest and his manly lymph was flowing to the right places, and Micheletto grinned as each pulse made that piece of meat harder, his ginger head loomed about that rounded axle and his hands groped the couple of balls, making them roll over his fingers; he wasn't going to touch Augustino's shaft, experience had teach him that his mouth could drive Augustino nuts but once his pearly liquor was poured pass Micheletto's hungry lips there was no gift for the pleasure giver, no butt fondling or at least a good jerking off.  
  
Augustino could be an egotistical dolt sometimes, but he fucked Micheletto's ass so good that the ginger felt inclined to forgive.

"Stop beating around the bush and suck it already," Augustino groaned.  
  
Augustino's leg bent, he was getting comfortable, and the movement distracted Micheletto from the rigid beam which begged his attention. Micheletto passed his leg over Augustino's girth to steady his weight on his knees; maybe if Augustino noticed how alone his butt was he would found charity in his heart.  
  
"No," Micheletto licked the hollow inside his thigh, "If you want to pleasure your cock the only way is before your eyes."  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"I wish," he stated and brought his head down between Augustino's legs.  
  
The first thing Micheletto noticed with his tongue, since there was not enough light to see, was that Augustino had a lot of hair behind his balls and around his butt. Micheletto's ass was still smooth like a boy's, maybe _mama_ was right and he was just a late bloomer.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying my wicked arts," was the reply and Micheletto turned his head a little, pressing Augustino's cock with the crook of his neck.  
  
"That's not nice!"  
  
"How can I say?" Micheletto kneaded Augustino with his shoulder. “You never do it to me!"  
  
Augustino didn't reply, and Micheletto waited for him, there was no need to rush if he wasn't to bugger him again. Micheletto tried to bring his head down again but he made a sound that was barely human when Augustino used his fingers to part his cheeks before licking him behind the balls. The sensation was exquisite, wet and soft and left a tingling ghost of touch on the bare skin, Micheletto moaned and raised his haunches, begging silently for some more.  
  
Devil be ashamed, he really wanted more of that caress!  
  
There was an awkward silence before Augustino repeated his bold act, his tongue flicked over the rim and Micheletto's cock responded with a small jerk and his throat with a long moan. Micheletto lolled his head too happy with Augustino's face between his cheeks, his lover was getting bolder by the lick; the tip of the tongue touched the creases of his puckered ring, darting toward the soft interior.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Augustino growled when he got tired of brushing his asshole.  
  
"EH?"  
  
"I'm tickling your bum, now do your part!"  
  
Micheletto thought about it... for a couple of heartbeats. Gleefully, he raised his head, opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, ready to give Augustino head as long as Augustino kept kissing his butt. The back of his mind registered the change of taste but that was not the part doing the licking so Micheletto ignored it and gave himself to the task at hand with gusto, making sloppy noises to make him know much he was enjoying that intimate touch. Augustino was making him churn his hips with delight, this new game was very stirring and helps a lot to make his loins afire but it ended too soon when Augustino's seed filled Micheletto's mouth with his salty flavor.  
  
"Get off of me!" Augustino demanded as soon as he regained his senses.  
  
"But I'm not done yet!"  
  
"It's not my fault you are a hoggish hussy."  
  
That hurt.  
  
That _really_ hurt.  
  
Micheletto dismounted Augustino's body and started to gather his clothes without a word. He would not let Augustino brag about how much his words had hurt him. He put his trousers on, and sat in the tomb next to his father's; as Micheletto put his feet inside his shoes he noticed he didn't feel like crying: he felt like beating Augustino until his egotistical brain rattled into his hard skull.  
  
"Where are you going?"

"Home." Micheletto tossed his shirt to shake the dust off of it, but there was no use. Now he had to spend two days into this dirty shirt until mama would let him put a clean one over his back.  
  
"Night's young..." Augustino said morosely, opening his arms in the wet moss bed where he had been frolicking. "Come here. Let's cuddle a little more."  
  
His nude body was temptation enough, but Micheletto didn't feel like yielding.  
  
"Cuddling is not enough for this hoggish hussy."  
  
"Are you angry?" Augustino sat upright. "Come on! I have called you worse!"  
  
"And you have called me better." Micheletto sling his dirty shirt over his shoulder. "I fail to understand why I should prefer worse over better."  
  
"Pooh! You are quite a pussy tonight."  
  
"Shut your swindling mouth before I shut it for you." Micheletto didn't raise his voice but he was deadly serious.  
  
"Why you became manly so suddenly?"  
  
Augustino was really asking for it and Micheletto let him have it.  
  
"This is the last time you call me anything like that, you conceited twit! I! Like! Cock!" Micheletto punctuated each word while approaching menacingly towards Augustino. "I! Love! Cock! And no nitwit has the right to call me something because I let him ram his cock into my ass once in a while!"  
  
Augustino made a movement as if to protest but Micheletto overrode his attempt.  
  
"Shut your dreggy snout, I said! The fact you are doing the pushing grant you nothing, nor the upper hand, nor the right to stop the game when you had had your share, nor the name assignation; and if you believe so then you are a big dullard! ARGH! God's sweet mercy for your future wife, because you are not only a bugger but an idiot, Augustino!"  
  
With a sudden spring, Augustino stood in front of this loud teenager, not that that stopped Micheletto who's now in a full-blown rant.  
  
"Until you understand that, it's over, Augustino!" He planted both hands in that nude torso and pushed him. "Your cock is not the only one that fits in my ass."  
  
To Micheletto's chagrin, Augustino didn't even trip, the wheelwright's son just stood there with hurt in the eye and disappointment in the face.  
  
"I got it: I have been a jerk."  
  
"Yes, and not an astonishing one."  
  
"How I can make you forgive me?"  
  
"I don't need your bull, the cow died."  
  
"I'm serious. Put a price on your forgiveness and see it done."  
  
He seemed serious, so Micheletto chose to take the higher bid.  
  
"I fancy knowing your face when a cock is poking your butt."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"It's not impossible: I have a cock, you have an ass."  
  
"I'm a virgin, Micheletto!"  
  
"Don't give me the blushing virgin routine," Micheletto held his hand high in exasperation, "not after breeding my ass raw for two years."  
  
"I swear you: I never had a cock there!"  
  
Micheletto stared his lover in awe; Augustino was too charming with his hands stretched out and with the fear for his untapped bottom painted in his face under the moonlight. Somehow, that made him more tempting. Micheletto need to do Augustino now, he wanted him to moan in pain and to feel him inside, stretching his guts, coating his innards with his cum; He never felt the need to ram his cock inside a body this hard before, he had been too happy being held and willingly accepting the spearing, no matter how rough it was. Now, the urgency to bugger Augustino's hole was almost painful.  
  
"This is your lucky night, then," Micheletto smiled at him, "I'm going to show you how much fun you have been missing!"  
  
"Just be gentle..."  
  
"When was you gentle with my butt?"

Micheletto waited not for an answer, if he let Augustino think about it he surely would recant his good will to be forgiven. Micheletto led his prey to their spot and made him put his hands on the tombstone, he really didn't mean to hurt Augustino -it was in his best interest that his lover find this game amusing- but it will be nice that he knew what it meant to be on the other side. Without a lot of care, Micheletto made him part his legs and buried his face between Augustino's cheeks.  
  
"Micheletto!" Augustino groaned, startled by the sensation. "Stop doing that!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to dry hump you," Micheletto said trying to get more spit to his mouth. "I don't want to scuff my cock!"  
  
"It's just that..." another startled sound left his throat.  
  
"It's just my finger, relax!"  
  
Micheletto worked his way into Augustino's body slowly, not because he didn't know what was he was doing, but because he wanted to enjoy the moment. Augustino didn't seem to like his attentions, but he was sure that soon enough he would be asking for more, Micheletto only had to keep rummaging until he found the good spot. For a brief moment, he considered the fact that maybe Augustino don't have had a good spot but then he shook his head. That was a stupid idea.  
  
It took a while, but Augustino started to get the idea behind all the preparations; Micheletto felt like bursting with happiness when Augustino bent forward and asked for more. That was good, and maybe that was the moment when he should had mount him, but he wanted to see his face.  
  
"Augustino, please lay here," Micheletto asked, signaling him the most over the long forgotten tomb where they used to fuck. "On your back."  
  
Augustino compiled without a word, his naked body quivering in the cold night and his eyes avoiding Micheletto. His embarrassment was touching and arousing at the same time.  
  
"Open your legs for me," Micheletto commanded before spitting in his hand, not the best material for the task, but better that than nothing.  
  
Augustino saw him, his jowls coloring, but his legs parting. Without a rush, Micheletto kneel between that parting legs and aimed his cock to the virgin ring he was meant to pierce.  
  
"Now, invite me in," his voice was all velvet, his eyes were all iron.  
  
"What for? You are over me already."  
  
"I'll fuck you, Augustino, but only if you want me to," Micheletto said, brushing his lips against Augustino's heaving chest, pressing between his buttocks with enough force for him to notice, but not enough to penetrate. "So, invite me in..."  
  
Augustino said no word, there was not boldness enough inside him, but his hands cupped Micheletto's ass and pull him closer.  
  
"May I?" Micheletto insisted, the pressure on his gland was overwhelming.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Micheletto add force to the movement Augustino started, breaking his resistance was a tough work but his lover's whimpers were containing his drive. The head passed the ring and Augustino moaned and shifted his hips as if he wanted to escape but the shaft slide in almost without effort on Micheletto's part. The pressure was unbelievable, and the warmth inside... but the very best was Augustino's surprised look, and it wasn't a nasty surprise too, those eyes spoke of unexpected pleasures. Micheletto started to withdraw his cock and Augustino eyes fluttered, his breath became ragged and his hands knead his partner's buttock compulsively.  
  
If Micheletto was a saying on the matter, this was meant to be the fuck of their lives.

***

Micheletto smiled over his lover chest, Augustino was still impaled by his rapidly deflating cock but he seemed to be miles away, his long hair plastered against his wet temples, his lips parted, his eyes turned inwards... He was a beautiful sight.  
  
"Micheletto..." his voice was soft and almost had a dreamy quality. “You are taking the lion's share in this affair, ain't you?"  
  
"Not sure, this part is rather a tough work but I like it just as much," Micheletto said, retiring completely from Augustino's body. "Want to do it again?"  
  
"Yes," that was a promptly and sincerely answer for someone so reluctant, "Not today. I couldn't bear it again today, but it worth repetition."  
  
Strangely, Micheletto didn't feel like laughing, he just stand and started to pick up Augustino's clothes and placed next to him, it was late and someone could notice he was not at home. Augustino dressed up and need Micheletto's assistance to regain his feet, but soon they were leaving their place among the dead.  
  
"Augustino," Micheletto called out a little later, kicking a stone by the cemetery gate. "A word, pray."  
  
"Say." Augustino was still trying to figure out how to walk with all the new sensations just branded in his hole.  
  
"You know how the world works. If you pop someone's cherry, then there are dire consequences. People would notice it; they would talk bad as they usually do. Don't worry, I'll be a man and I'll take charge. "His hand took Augustino's hand earnestly when confusion overwhelmed his friend.  "I'll marry you, Augustino."  
  
"Oh... Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Augustino noticed this was a joke. "I buggered you first."  
  
"But there was no cherry to pop," Micheletto's face was serious. "You weren't my first."  
  
"Micheletto, you're a fallen woman!"  
  
Augustino tackled Micheletto and they roll in the young grass that surrounded the cemetery, laughing like fools.  
  
"If you meant to insult me, at least call me a proper name, like slut or whore!" Micheletto said before pulling Augustino's hair and rob him a kiss.  
  
Of course, they never going to get married, they should remain like this forever.


End file.
